Scent
by leiasky
Summary: Simon seeks out Kaylee in the Engine Room. post film SimonKaylee. Somewhat adult content


**Scent **

He'd never considered the inner workings of a ship anything other than a means to an end. Unidentifiable parts working together to keep a craft in the air, to get him to his destination. The sight and smell of an engine turning, air pumping through vents, small pistons pushing various fluids through pipes, critical metal being endlessly coated, were nothing he ever paid much attention to – until he met Kaylee.

Now, he didn't think twice about the burning, musty smell when he entered the engine room. It didn't matter that he tasted grease on her skin when he pressed his mouth to her neck. The scent of it, mixed with the overwhelmingly powerful and intoxicating smell of her was enough to make him lose all of his rigid control.

It didn't matter where they were anymore, or what they were doing. An electric current existed between them now, sizzling and crackling and impossible to ignore. He, the tidy, clean doctor and her, the dirty, grease-smudged mechanic. There couldn't have been a more opposite pair in the 'verse, but they'd made it work against more odds than even Jayne liked to bet on.

Kaylee leaned back against him, her head lolling against his shoulder as his mouth moved along the smooth column of her neck. One hand rested at her hips, fingers dipping just below where the arms of her coveralls were tied around her waist to touch her bare skin. The other brushed her hair to the side and then snaked around her abdomen, pulling her tightly against him.

She squirmed and rubbed her backside against his hips, getting him to hiss against her neck. It was a little game she'd taken to playing whenever he came up behind her like this. Seeing how long it would take him to lose control. Usually, he had a maddening propensity to keep good control over himself – as evidenced by the length of time it had taken him to even so much as kiss her. But now, as they'd spent many weeks exploring one another's bodies, Kaylee had discovered a few different ways to break down that once impregnable control. In fact, she took great pride in knowing that she could incapacitate him so totally.

"Two can play at that – Oh!" Kaylee's hips arched against his hand as it slid around the front of her jumpsuit, one solitary finger curling beneath her panties to touch the damp folds he'd learned to manipulate so well over the last few weeks.

"You were saying?" Simon whispered against her neck, raking his teeth over the moist flesh that he'd been teasingly cleaning for the past minute. He felt the tremor that raced down her spine and groaned as it hit him right in the groin.

"No – wasn't, not really," Kaylee panted when he stretched his arm to press his finger deeper within her, wetting it before sliding it over the hard bundle of nerves that were now throbbing in anticipation. She leaned her weight against him as his free hand moved to finish lowering the zipper on her overalls.

Her eyes widened as he pushed the material aside. It clung to her hips now only because her backside was pressed against him.

"Here?" Kaylee breathed, wondering if he'd lost his mind. After being caught in the engine room, by his sister, of all people, he'd not cared to be so intimate here since. What had happened to change his mind today, Kaylee didn't rightly know – and at this moment in time, didn't really care.

"Everyone's asleep," Simon murmured as one finger moved beneath her panties, and the other rubbed her from above them.

"An' you wanna –" All coherent thought fled her mind the instant his thumb and forefinger closed around that little bundle and pinched lightly, sending a searing jolt of light through her vision.

"You weren't coming to bed any time soon," he murmured, lifting his lips from her neck only long enough to add, "So I figured I'd come to you."

Kaylee panted and arched her neck to grin coyly at him. "In me'd be better."

Simon laughed and she whirled around to face him, resting her hands on the waistband of his pants. He bent to press his lips to hers and whispered, "I'm getting there."

Her coveralls, now free of anything holding them up, fell to her ankles. "Not fast enough." Deft fingers made quick work with the fastenings of his pants and soon her hand had slipped inside to caress over the last layer of fabric separating them.

She kissed him as her hands worked along his stiffening length, her mouth moving against his, their tongues dancing and clashing for dominance. His hips moved against her stroking hand and his lips parted as he inhaled sharply when she hit a particularly sensitive spot. With one hand, she swiftly opened his shirt to bare his smooth, lithely muscled chest. When she leaned forward and pressed a wet, open-mouthed kiss over his heart, he inhaled deeply.

"Hmm, smell good, honey." She rubbed her cheek against his warm skin, enjoying the feel of his thudding heart reverberating through her jaw.

His hands in her hair, he tugged her lips back to his and kissed her deeply, groaning into her mouth as her hand continued to stroke him.

"Taste good," Simon breathed as he sucked her bottom lip into his mouth, his hands holding her head steady so he could plunder the inner recesses with his tongue.

Kaylee could only moan in response and shift her hips restlessly closer to him.

Neither of them noticed two eyes widen from the vicinity of the doorway until a booming voice echoed throughout the engine room.

"You two got bunks! Why ain't you usin' 'em!"

The couple parted only enough for their heads to swivel in the direction of the doorway. Neither of them wanted to step away to pull up their respective pants so they simply stood gaping at the Captain while he carefully kept his eyes trained on their faces.

"Why is it you two gotta do that in there?" He waved his hands indicating the room. "All I wanted was a little snack an' I gotta find you two in – in –" He shook his head. "Now I done lost my appetite!"

Simon blushed and Kaylee squeaked a barely audible, "Sorry, Cap'n."

When Mal turned to stomp away, he didn't even get one step down before he ran right into Jayne, leering lustfully around his shoulder and into the engine room. "Ai ya!"

"Ain't lost mine, yet."

END

* * *

Liked it? Hated it? Leave a review and let me know. 


End file.
